


Shadowhunter Goodies

by nibbles131



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nibbles131/pseuds/nibbles131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of shadowhunter drabbles, one shots and everything else. From a bit of angst to drama, and romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All I Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is dreading the wedding tomorrow and when Alec comes round to his place. He hopes he can convince Alec to change his mind or at least give him a memory to hold onto. Based on All I Ask by Adele.

Magnus bit his tongue, he didn't want Alec to see the weakness that was threatening to make its way out of his cat eyes. He doesn't cry, he's the high warlock of Brooklyn he told himself. But seeing Alec stood in his apartment looking at him with the saddest most apologetic look made his heart feel like it was going to fall apart.

'Alec. I.' His words were falling short. This wasn't like him. He'd never felt like this, but now the potential love he had was marrying Lydia tomorrow. 'All I ask Alec, if this is the road you choose. And that this is my last night with you. Will you give me a memory I can use? I need something to remember this by.' He wasn't sure what was coming out of his mouth now. Maybe it the few glasses of wine he had drunk before Alec had come round. But he felt like pouring his whole being out in a desperate last minute attempt to stop him from making the biggest mistake of both their lives. And Magnus had made some pretty big mistakes.

Magnus kept saying the same phrase over and over in his head. 'What if I never love again?' He wasn't sure what this was, but he knew it was love. He could see tears forming in Alec's eyes. Those beautiful eyes that would make his knees weak, now ready to destroy the pieces of his heart he was struggling to hold onto.

'Let this be the way we remember us. Whatever we were Alec. Please.' He stepped closer, the shadow hunter directly in front of him now. He looked up and closed his eyes. Alec then leant down and kissed him. Magnus wasn't sure what to do, he wasn't expecting this. He wanted this to happen but now it finally did, he was completely taken aback. He put his arms round him, feeling the muscles in his back tightening and relaxing. It was better than anyone else he had kissed. He didn't think of the impending wedding tomorrow. He didn't think of anything but that kiss, being in the moment and never wanting to leave it. 

It was incredible, he had been with many men and women throughout the years. Camille was the most serious of them all but not even she could compare to the way Alec made him feel. That strange desire he always felt in his chest when he heard his name. Magnus knew that deep down Alec felt the same way but his beliefs of family and honour were too much for him to accept this and stop the wedding. 

Alec pulled back suddenly. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I need to go.' He started to move briskly to the door. 'Alec no don't go.' Magnus grabbed his arm stopping him from reaching the door handle. 'Please.' Alec looked at him unsure what to do. Looking between the door and Magnus. 'I'm sorry Magnus. I have to do what's right' he opened the door and left. 

Magnus stood there, staring at the door. Everything that just happened was slowly becoming a whirl of emotions, he didn’t know what to do. He had finally had that intimate moment with the one person who could knock those walls he spent years putting up but had now left. 

His lips tingled from the kiss, he turned around and snapped his fingers, another glass of wine appeared in his hand and he took a large gulp. But it didn’t have the same effect before Alec was here. He knew that no amount of wine or magic was going to heal the hurt he was feeling right now, only Alec could do that and the chances of that happening with the wedding tomorrow were zero.

**  
He climbed into bed, feeling clean from the shower but not refreshed. He stared up at the ceiling wondering what the hell he was going to do from now on. His phone buzzed, but he wasn’t in the mood to talk. Magnus couldn’t shake the feeling of hope that it could have been Alec saying he’s made a mistake. He grabbed his phone from the bedside cabinet and unlocked it. It wasn’t Alec much to his disappointment. It was Izzy.

Magnus was surprised to receive a text from Izzy but he knew she was the only person who understood how Alec felt towards him. Magnus, come to the wedding tomorrow. I can’t sit back and see Alec marry someone he doesn’t love. I hope you make the right decision. Iz.

For the first time that evening Magnus smiled. This was his second chance and he wasn’t going to let it pass. Plus, he had to pick an outfit for the wedding tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic. I’m making this a multi chapter so I can post various One shots and drabbles etc. From the TV show Shadowhunters. They wont all be Malec but like 95% will be. If you have any ideas leave an idea on the reviews for any characters/ships and I’ll see what I can do, also don’t forget to follow me and leave kudos for this story. Thanks!


	2. Think of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec hadn't spoken to Magnus in weeks after an argument. Going to a club is the last thing he wants to do; until Izzy changes that. Based on Think of You by Chris Young and Cassadee Pope.

Alec sighed, this was the most bored he had been in a long time. Jace, Clary and Izzy were too busy doing shots to notice how miserable he looked, the truth was that he was missing Magnus; not that he would ever admit it. The music was blaring in this club, he could feel the vibrations from the speakers spreading across the floor and running though his feet. 

Clary and Jace stood up to get more drinks or dancing, maybe even to the toilets. Not that Alec was listening, he was too busy staring into the crowds of people throwing themselves around the dance floor. Izzy tapped his arm to get his attention, pulling himself away from the dance floor he turned to look at his sister.

Izzy was in her usual attire, the tightest piece of clothing she had, black of course. ‘Big brother, what’s wrong? You’re never this moody, well sometimes you are.’ She smiled hoping to make him laugh. But when his face stayed impassive she knew exactly what was the matter. ‘It’s him isn’t it big brother.’ The look she got told her it was. ‘Talk to him then, don’t let a petty argument ruin your relationship. You’re better than this.’ Alec sighed, he hated it when Izzy spoke to him like this, because she was always right and he had no argument against it. ‘If he was that interested why hasn’t he contacted me? Hmm? I’ve had nothing, no text, phone call. Fucking fire message whatever goddamn warlocks do to communicate.’ He was getting annoyed now, just the thought of Magnus hurt, he needed him but why hadn’t he replied to his texts? It was one argument and yet it’d been 3 weeks since Alec had stormed out in a temper and they hadn’t spoken since.

‘Calm down Alec, there’s no point getting angry about it. He’ll come back if he wants to be with you. This happens with Meliorn all the time. Just be glad Magnus doesn’t have to tell the truth all the time.’ They both laughed at that. Clary and Jace came back carrying drinks, they could tell that something had been said by their expressions but knew best than to ask.

Jace gave everyone a drink and Alec gripped the glass as hard as he could, taking a large gulp of the rum and coke he was given. Someone then tapped his shoulder from behind and he turned round to see Magnus stood there.

He almost dropped his drink onto the floor. There was Magnus dressed for the occasion, glitter everywhere. And wearing one of his perfectly tailored outfits. ‘Can we talk in private? There are some things we need to discuss.’ Alec nodded and stood and followed him to an empty booth in the club. ‘H-how did you know I was going to be here?’ Alec stuttered, he had so many things planned in his head to say when they finally got to speak but now he was looking at Magnus he forgot it all and just was relieved to see him. ‘Your sister invited me.’ Alec turned round and Izzy waved. ‘Alec, I don’t know where to begin. I am so sorry, that argument was just ridiculous. I took things way too far. You are right Alec, your parents are still important even if they are having difficulty accepting who you are and who you are with. I respect that. When you left I thought we were over.’ He pauses for a moment and starts to choke up. ‘I worked too hard to get you and I don’t want to throw It all away on this. I need you Alec in my life. I love you Alec.’ Magnus smiled at him and reached out to hold his hand. 

Alec could feel his heart fill with emotion, he felt his eyes swell with tears. ‘I love you too Magnus.’ He started to cry happy tears, this was the first time they had said I love you, to each other. ‘Come sit with the rest of us Magnus. And promise we won’t get like this again.’ Alec looked at him worried, he nodded and they got up to walk back to the rest of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, leave kudos and subscribe for more. Leave comments for any ideas/ships you want to see.


	3. Clandestine Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Alec left in charge of watching over Clary, she takes the opportunity to get to know him better. What ensues is not what she expected at all.

Clary was bored, she was sat in her room idling playing with her phone. Alec sat in a chair opposite her staring at the wall, it looked like to her he was as bored as she was. ‘So Alec, do you like being a shadowhunter?’ She cringed inside asking that question, like what sort of a question was that. He laughed for once, surprising her. ‘Erm well compared to being a mundane this is much better.’ She smiled this was the first time they had actually spoken to each other about anything that wasn’t about Valentine, Jace or about how she was raised as a mundane. 

Clary was hoping that Jace and Izzy weren’t going to be too long visiting Meliorn because the awkward silences were starting to become unbearable. She needed to do something, anything before she went insane so she did what she knew best. She dragged her chair over to the desk in her room and opened her sketch book. She saw that this piqued Alec’s interest, Clary noticed he lifted his head up to watch her. She started drawing the demon that attacked her at her apartment. Being sure to get all the details in. She could hear Alec walking over and felt his presence as he hovered over her. ‘These are good, I’m impressed.’ Clary nearly fell out of her chair, ‘did you just compliment me?’ She felt a smile spread across her face, he laughed again. ‘Don’t get used to it, I can appreciate things like art you know. I’m not all hard faced.’ She turned round and gave him a disbelieving look.

‘Alec can I ask you something?’ He nodded but she could see he wasn’t sure about it. ‘Have you ever like erm. Kissed a girl?’ His expression changed. ‘What business is it of yours?’ He snapped back pretty sharply. She was a bit taken back, she didn’t want to offend him. ‘I didn’t mean anything by it. But I just thought because I’ve seen the way you look at Jac-‘ before she could finish her sentence Alec had leaned down and kissed her. She didn’t stop him, she wasn’t sure what was happening, it felt good, it felt wrong at the same time being that she was getting close to Jace. 

She had kissed guys when she was a little girl but never properly and she wasn’t expecting her first kiss to be with Alec of all people. He pulled away and for some reason she felt a bit disappointed. ‘To answer your question yes I have kissed a girl before. Now enough with the questions, get back to your drawing. And don’t tell anyone about it.

She couldn’t speak like the ability had gone, she just sheepishly nodded and turned back round. She touched her lips unsure of what just happened really. Clary went back to sketching the demon and knew better than to mention what just went on to anyone; especially Jace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to request a particular ship or an idea feel free to either PM me or leave a comment. Don't forget to subscribe for more and leave Kudos!


	4. Cobalt Blue Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Magnus is the overdramatic and fabulous Shadowhunter with a need for killing demons and getting customised to the extreme with the assistance of Brooklyn's highest Warlock and most eligible bachelor; Alec Lightwood.

Magnus was flustered. The Clave had turned down his request for new curtains. 'This place needs a serious makeover' he kept telling them but it wasn't in the budget or whatever they were saying but he wasn't listening by then. Finances blah blah.  
He stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him. 'How could they do this! Soon the fashion police will be shutting this place down and I'll be telling them I told you so!' He sauntered over to the bed and threw himself onto it. The dark purple sheets a reminder of the curtains which didn't match.

He rolled over onto the left side of the bed and reached out to open the drawer of his bed side cabinet. Pulling a small mirror out, he admired the crystal jewelled handle which almost gleamed when he held it. It was a precious belonging; he examined his eye-shadow. Still perfectly applied, the light dusting of glitter reflecting the light made his eyes sparkle. ‘Hmm, you’re still as fabulous as ever Magnus!’ He told himself, but something wasn’t quite right, he had customized everything he could, from turning his Stele pink; despite the institution advising against it. ‘I have everything colour coordinated. Which just leaves one thing left.' looking in the mirror, one that he tilted it down to look at the runes on his chest which were just visible through his shirt. 'I do love a challenge.'

 

*** 

‘Okay, I’m going out bye!’ Magnus quickly ran to the entrance of the institute. That was when he bumped into Lydia. ‘Off out Magnus?’ Smirking she looked at him questioningly. ‘perhaps?’ He suddenly felt like he was a kid being caught eating sweets before dinner and he knew that she had a pretty good idea of where he was going out to. ‘Magnus, it’s fine. I’ll see you later.’ She winked at him and walked off. He breathed a sigh of relief and swinging the door open with as much drama as he could muster he stepped out.

It was cold outside causing him to wrap the dark purple jacket he had on tighter round his body. Getting to the place would take some time but with the necklace he had he didn’t need to walk. ‘Putting the portal shard in between two fingers he visualised Alec’s apartment. That super attractive warlock who he knew just had a thing for him but hadn’t admitted it. 

Opening his eyes, he was stood in front of the apartment door. ‘Magic works a charm huh.’ He muttered to himself, he started to feel a bit anxious as he tapped the door with his knuckles. He could faintly hear Alec shouting ‘one second!’ From inside his apartment, Magnus knew he was using magic to tidy the place as per usual. He remembered the first time he went round there, the mess that was scattered just about everywhere. 

The door opened and Magnus thought he was going to faint, there stood Alec with a vest on, his strong muscular arms on display. The vest just about fit but Magnus could see a six pack underneath. He was wearing grey tracksuit bottoms like he was getting ready to exercise. It took everything Magnus had to stop himself from fainting. ‘Erm yes er hello Alexander!’ He started muttering like a fool and it was obvious the sight of him in his gym outfit was getting Magnus flustered. 

‘Come in Magnus.’ He moved to the side of the doorway and signalled for Magnus to enter. ‘So Alexander, were you going out to the gym? I mean judging by your attire.’ He hadn’t seen Alec dressed so casual? It was a surprise to say the least and a nice change from the suits he usually wore despite going no where.

‘This? No I fancied a change for once.’ It hit Magnus then, the house was already tidy. He changed his outfit, Alec was expecting it to be Magnus and knew exactly what to wear to get that effect he had on him. ‘You sneaky bastard.’ He whispered to himself as Alec led them to his sofa. Magnus took a seat and watched as Alec sat down opposite him. 

It was taking all of Magnus’ strength to not jump across the expertly crafted coffee table and tear Alec’s clothes off. ‘Do you want a drink?’ Magnus was daydreaming about Alec and completely blanked him. ‘Hmm?’ He suddenly realised he was being spoke to and turned his head to look at him. ‘Did you want a drink I was saying?’ Alec laughed, that a deep chesty laugh which made Magnus feel instantly more relaxed. 

‘Do you have tea?’ Alec nodded and snapped his fingers, a tray with two cups and a pot of tea appeared on the table. He poured tea into both cups and handed Magnus one. He lifted it up, holding it tightly to prevent from giving his nerves away. He had no clue why he was becoming anxious again, perhaps it was the stare he was receiving with those piercing eyes or heat he could feel rising in his chest. He sipped his tea and almost spat it out. ‘Eugh! Where is the sugar in this!’ He could hear Alec laughing, ‘I-I’m sorry I should have asked. Try it now.’ He was struggling to talk from the laughter, Magnus attempted another sip and found that whatever Alec had done to it, it tasted much better. ‘Now Alexander, I haven’t told you the reason I came here today.’ He lifted an eyebrow in question, but he had an idea it was more cosmetic work. ‘Now I’ve been very grateful for the things you’ve done for me. But I feel like there’s just one thing missing. My runes. Can you change them into a different colour? I’ve always disliked the colour they turn into.’ He was indicating the dull purplish black they turned after they were drawn. ‘You want me to alter the colour of your runes?’ He sounded surprised, he had changed the colour of his stele to pale pink with diamanté detailing. He often changed the highlights he had in his fringe and the design of his rings but this was the most unusual request Alec had received.

‘I want them a cobalt blue?’ He was sure that Alec had the ability to do this, being the High Warlock of Brooklyn and all. ‘And the Clave are cool with this?’ Magnus forgot about that, but what did it matter to them anyway? The only thing Lydia did was raise an eyebrow when she saw the pink stele. As long as the runes kept their effect it didn’t matter if he had the colour customised, well that was the reasoning Magnus was using. 

‘Yes, I checked with them. You see Alexander, I was just speaking to them this morning about it.’ Magnus looked everywhere except in Alec’s direction knowing full well that was a lie. ‘Hmm’ was all that the warlock said in response, also knowing that was false. ‘Now for the price.’ Magnus swore he saw him smirk. He lifted his cup of tea to his lips and took a sip as Alec spoke, ‘the price for changing your runes is dinner with me. A date if you want to call it that.’ Magnus sprayed his drink all over Alec who shot up out of the chair in a mix of shock and disgust.

‘Oh my god Alexander, I am so terribly sorry.’ He stood up as well and grabbed a handkerchief out of his pocket, and moved over to stand in front of Alec. Dabbing the tea off his face ‘I can’t apologise enough.’ He knew that with a wave of his hand magic would clean it up but for some reason Alec didn’t use magic and let Magnus do it.

They dared to attempt eye contact and could feel the attraction burning. Magnus drank in every detail of Alec, those gorgeous Hazel eyes, the definition of his jawline; all he could think about was kissing him. Standing on tiptoes he leaned in encouraging their mouths to touch. It was one of those moments like the calm before the storm. The indescribable moment of pleasure washed over them by, Magnus was entranced by the kiss, sure he’d kissed guys and women before that was nothing to Magnus but never a downworlder. The allure was what thrilled him, the rebellion and breaking the rules gave him a thrill he couldn’t get any other way. 

Magnus couldn’t stand on his tiptoes anymore and pulled away much to Alec’s disappointment. ‘That was unexpected. Do I take that as a yes for dinner?’ Alec grinned, he planned this whole thing. Magnus laughed, ‘How long have you known?’ Alec acted confused but they both knew he was sure of how Magnus felt for a while. ‘I’ve known since the first time we met. You aren’t the subtlest of people.’ Magnus could feel himself blushing and he turned away to stop Alec from seeing. 

‘Magnus I almost forgot.’ Alec lifted his hand and waved it over the shadowhunter. He felt tingling on the areas where his runes were for a moment before the sensation disappeared. Looking down at his arms the runes had turned into a cobalt blue like he requested. ‘Those look perfect. Thank you Alexander. He smiled warmly.

 

‘Now Mr Bane, would you like to stay for dinner?’ There was a hint of a smile on his face and a flirtatious tone in his voice. Magnus smiled, ‘I’d love to. I’m famished.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this, thought I'd try something different. If you want to request an idea or a ship PM me or comment below. Subscribe for more and don't forget to leave kudos!


	5. White Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on White Horse by Taylor Swift. Alec has had enough of Magnus breaking his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Are mostly used to indicate a flashback.

‘All I want is you. Do you love me?’ The words rang in my head, I didn’t know what to think. He had broken my heart so many times before. I had spent so much time waiting for him, dreamed about the life we would have like we were in a movie. 

‘Yeah.’ Was all I could get out; I was afraid to say anything else because I knew what would happen. I would end up pouring my heart out to him and taking him back because that’s how it always went. I loved him like crazy and I could never resist his looks and that face of an angel he gave me whenever he begged me to take him back. 

‘Will you give me another chance?’ He sounded so sincere and I felt my heart strings being tugged violently. I started to weigh my options, he was the love of my life. But we had spent so many unhappy days together I wasn’t sure if the happy times could outweigh all the misery and heartache. Memories of the time we spent together came flashing back.  
***  
‘I feel like he’s everything I wanted in life Izzy.’ I clutched the cup of coffee tighter at the thought of him. Another argument, I don’t know why I kept holding onto the idea that he would truly stay and would love me the way I loved him. She smiled sadly, ‘he’s trouble Alec, please listen to me.’ Her voice was pleading, ‘I know it’s hard to see but he is going to keep breaking your heart until you learn to say goodbye. You deserve better big brother. I hate to see you like this; especially when I know how to help but you won’t let me.’  
***  
I felt like a damn fool, I had taken him back thinking he was serious this time and once again he had left me down. I angrily wiped the tears away and I couldn’t remember a time I had felt this awful about anything or anyone.  
I slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Putting my head in my hands I sobbed for the love that was threatening to break my heart for the millionth time. I couldn’t understand why he was doing this to me. I had done everything for him. I put my trust into him, my heart and soul, my everything.  
I was so naïve to believe this he was true. I still kept seeing him kissing that guy when I wanted to make things right. I could still feel the sting in my heart as I ran off knowing this was exactly what Izzy warned me about. ‘He’s trouble Alec please listen to me.’ I should have listened to her then but I was so convinced he was the one.  
***  
‘Please Magnus stay.’ I grabbed him by the arm. I looked at him with longing in my eyes; I hated he was so desperate to leave so quickly all the time. Like he didn’t want to be with me any longer than he had to. I watched as he collected his stuff up silently and left the room.  
I should have followed him, convinced him to stay for just once but what was the point? He never wanted to be here after we became intimate and for once I didn’t feel like playing the fool. *** I couldn’t sleep. I stared up at the ceiling thinking about him. I wanted someone who would treat me the way I deserved but it was so hard to fall for an angel when the devil has stolen your heart. I started to cry, this was becoming a common thing. But I needed him so badly and I couldn’t imagine myself without him by my side.  
***  
‘Alec?’ He pulled me out of my thoughts I realised I was still on the phone to him. ‘Will you give me another chance?’ He asked me again; I don’t know if I was imagining him but I thought I heard him sound upset. Silent tears forced their way out. ‘No’ I managed to choke out. I quickly hung up before he could say anything.  
I burst into tears, I finally had the strength to say no. I was done with him dragging my heart around using it when he felt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. If you did leave kudos and a comment!


End file.
